In modern vehicle safety systems, particularly in gas bag modules, attempts are made to adjust the safety system more and more individually to various parameters of a crash situation. One known and advantageous option here is the use of traction means such as, e.g., tethers which, when released, cause discharge openings to be opened or closed. Furthermore, such traction means can also be used to influence the geometry of the gas bag and/or open up an additional gas bag volume.
A tether release device called TAU (tether activation unit) can be made use of for active release of the traction means. Such a TAU is generally subjected to shearing stresses by a comparatively low transverse force load, which is why it is possible, e.g., to make the TAU from a plastic material or to attach it by a detent connection. Conventional, solid separation bolts made of metal, which are, as a rule, fastened by means of a thread, are often oversized and too expensive for these applications.